Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna
- | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna (Also titled Anastasia: The Story of Anna) is a 1986 television film directed by Marvin J. Chomsky, starring Amy Irving, Rex Harrison (in his last performance), Olivia de Havilland, Omar Sharif, Christian Bale (in his first film) and Jan Niklas. The film was loosely based on the story of Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia and the book The Riddle of Anna Anderson by Peter Kurth. It was originally broadcast in two parts. Plot The film starts Part 1 in December, 1916, at a lavish ballroom gathering just before the Russian Revolution, then moves to 1917's February Revolution, the family's forced exile to Siberia that summer after Nicholas II's forced abdication in March, the late-1917 October Revolution Communist takeover and start of the Russian Civil War and the July 1918 mass shooting of the Romanov family. Afterwards, it revolves around Anna Anderson, who believes that she is Anastasia Romanov, daughter of Nicholas II of Russia. Anna first tells her story in the 1920s when she is an inmate in a Berlin asylum after her suicide attempt. Her story of escaping from the Bolsheviks who killed the rest of her family in 1918 seems so vivid that many Russian expatriates are willing to believe her. She slowly gains more trust, but the Romanov exiles in Europe are very hesitant to believe her tale. In Part 2, she travels to the United States' branches of the family in New York City in 1928, while Nicholas' mother, Maria Feodorovna, dies in her native Denmark, but America's Romanovs also eventually publicly denounce her as an impostor, causing her to leave the U.S. in 1931. The movie culminates in 1938 with Anna deciding to sue the remaining Romanovs in Germany's courts to force them to recognize her as Anastasia, but it never reveals if Anna really is or isn't Anastasia. The ending epilogue narration says that she eventually moved back to the U.S. and settled in Charlottesville, Virginia where she died in 1984. Cast *Amy Irving as Anastasia "Anna" Anderson *Olivia de Havilland as Dowager Empress Maria *Rex Harrison as Grand Duke Cyril Romanov *Jan Niklas as Prince Erich *Nicolas Surovy as Serge Markov *Susan Lucci as Darya Romanoff *Elke Sommer as Isabel Von Hohenstauffen *Edward Fox as Dr. Hauser *Claire Bloom as Czarina Alexandra *Omar Sharif as Czar Nicholas II *Jennifer Dundas as Grand Duchess Anastasia *Christian Bale as Tsarevich Alexei *Andrea Bretterbauer as Sonya Markov *Sydney Bromley as Herbert *Arnold Diamond as Dr. Markov *Carol Gillies as Sasha *Julian Glover as Colonel Kobylinski *Rachel Gurney as Grand Duchess Victoria *Betty Marsden as Princess Troubetskaya *Tim McInnerny as Yakovlev *Angela Pleasence as Clara *Julia Koehler as one of the three sisters Awards See also * Romanov impostors * Ipatiev House References External links * * Category:American television films Category:American films Category:1986 television films Category:Films directed by Marvin J. Chomsky Category:Cultural depictions of Nicholas II of Russia Category:Biographical television films Category:Films set in the 1910s Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films about amnesia